Sora vs. Inkling
DAAC763A-BC2F-4D6B-87A6-F5125BB1551A.jpeg|SentryNeo A864151C-A731-4730-90F4-166193247B03.jpeg|Psychomaster35 Sora of Kingdom Hearts (nominated by SherbertC) fights Inkling of Splatoon (nominated by HumbleDoggo). Who will win Round One of the Collection of Worlds Tournament! Introduction The mysterious man thinks to himself after watching the fight between Izuku and Sakura. Despite the simplicity of a fist fight, the mysterious person was shocked by the amount of raw power the two previous combatants showed. Near the same area where the two fist fighters were, a ring came alerting the mysterious man about another fight. ???: I wonder if she had run into another combatant already. He looked and found out that this was not the case. He saw a spiked hair kid with a weird blade and a kid with a weird gun with orange liquid inside. Inkling: This is nothing personal, but I must defeat you. Sora: Why can't we work together. The compromise would not come to be as he was met with a shot of ink at him. Sora: Seems my olive branch will not be accepted. THIS BATTLE IS ABOUT TO EXPLODE!!! FIGHT!!!! Melee (Cues Splatoon - Ink Me Up) 60 Sora boosts towards Inkling as she tries to defend herself from the attack. Sora was able to slice the ink blob in two, causing it to fall on the ground. With Sora close, he jabs at her with the Kingdom Key as with a slash sends Inkling backward. He then charges an attack as his blade turns red. Sora: Firaga!! 54 The fireball was sent towards Inkling. She was able to leap over it, as she went into the air. Not giving up, Sora continued sending the fireballs at Inkling. She then shot at the fire with his paint. She thought it would take out the flames, however, this shocked her. Inkling: What! The paint caught on fire as it explodes and sent Inkling backward towards the building as Sora charges towards her. 45 Sora: Time for some light! Sora then tried to slash at Inkling in the torso. However, this plan was foiled. At the last minute, Inkling then shot a blast of ink into Sora's face. The ink got into his eyes as he stopped his attack to try and clean his eyes. Sora: Burning!!! 37 Sora was trying to clean his face from his face. Inkling then pulled out her giant paint brush roller as she was ready to charge at Sora. Inkling: Here some more ink for ya! 32 Inkling then hit Sora with the giant paintbrush roller as he was run over. Sora ran over several more times by the roller until he cleaned his face. Sora: Enough! Thundaga!! With the clouds turning dark his lightning destroyed the roller and sent Inkling backward. Inkling: You need to relax kid! 20 Another lightning bolt blasted towards Inkling. However, before it could even get hit by it she turned into a squid. Sora holding his key blade in front of his body waiting for Inkling to appear. She did as she turned back in human form and kicked him far enough. 15 Inkling: Time to end this! Inkling then grabbed her sniper rifle and tried to shoot Sora out of the air. Sora quickly recovered as he deflected the bullet. He then charged at Inkling with determination. Sora: I will come out on top! As he got closer, Inking put his sniper rifle away and transformed back into a squid and swam towards Sora. 4 This time as the two were about to clash with each other, Sora anticipated that she would pull the same trick to him a second time. He looked down and saw that she passed him. As Inkling started to transform back to the human she was met by the key blade sending her hard to the ground. K.O. Inkling's eyes turn into swirls as Sora swings his keyblade in a victory. Sora was confident in being able to leave this bizarre world. Despite his best attempts, the keyblade did not let him leave. This left him confused as he was looking for answers. Results ???: You are both a foolish yet clever boy. I will keep my eyes on you. However leaving this study is not as easy as your world, Sora. This melee's winner is Sora by Knockout!! (Cues Simple and Clean) Winning Combatant: Sora: 20 Inkling: 18 Winning Method: K.O.: 16 Death: 4 Information For other tournament matchups, click here!! Follow Sora's path here!! Category:Collection of Worlds Tournament Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:Boys vs Girls themed One Minute Melees Category:Human vs Non-Human Fights Category:'Human vs Creature' themed One Minute Melees Category:John1Thousand Category:One Minute Melees with Music